


Ceremony

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, brittana wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt to Kurt, after the wedding. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

"Kurt," said Burt, "I just want you to know, since you're kinda new to this adult thing, and Blaine, y'know, is newer, you just had a ceremony. Like in the olden days before same-sex marriage. Ya gotta have a license, kiddo. There is no off-the-cuff marriage in Indiana. Ya can get married the same day even, as ya get the license, but you guys got no license. I support you, son, in every way without question, but I want you to know, if you decide you want out of this, you just go. No lawyer needed. I love you, Kurt.


End file.
